


Fog on the Glass

by bellringer53



Series: Reflections of the Heart [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellringer53/pseuds/bellringer53
Summary: Liela has spent the last six years trying to get off the Islands and save her family. When a famliar storm flings her and her brother off world she finally has the chance to do just that. However, forces from the shadows will force her to confront what she wants most and how she, and the family she aims to rescue has changed over time. And if she is worthy of saving them at all.
Relationships: Liela & Sora, Sora & Sora's Mother (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Reflections of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456108
Kudos: 1





	Fog on the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The first offical chapter of Liela's story is up and ready to go! Prepare for a lot of pain and ignoring of issues because Liela is a little shit and I wouldn't have her any other way!

_She was running as fast as she could through the crumbling castle. Inky black plumes of smoke slammed through the windows and doors, barely missing her sister’s back._

_“We have to keep moving!” Her sister urged on as she tried to break free of her grip._

_“But big brother is still out there!” her sister just lifted her up and bolted as a pillar came down where she was._

_“I know! But I must keep you safe first! I’ll come back for them as soon as you are safe!”_

_She tried to break free of her grasp, but it was no use._

_“Take me with you! Please!” They had made it outside now and the whole castle was being ripped apart and flung into the sky in a terrifying display of power._

_“You know I can't do that!” her sister yelled over the howling winds. She then sat her down and muttered an incantation under her breath. Glowing panels of glass surrounded the girl and she banged her fist against them in vain._

_“No please! I can help!” she could feel the tears running down her cheek. “I can’t lose you too!”_

_“You won’t! I’ll be right back I promise! But you have to go home Leila!” And with that her sister flung her arm out and shot Leila into the sky as the darkness enveloped the land._

“AQUA NO!!!!”

Leila shot up out of bed in a fit of terror, her hand outstretched above her grasping at the fading nightmare. As her mind caught up to her, she let her arm fall across her eye and calmed her breathing to a manageable level.

“Dammit. Same dream again,” after a few seconds she lifted her arm out and flicked her wrist. Nothing.

“Tsk, typical.” she said as she let her hand fall to her side and turned to face her bedside table. There, like always, sat a mug of Thyme Tea on a coffee warmer, the scent wafting around the room. He didn’t need to do that, but the thought was nice at least. Letting out a breath, Leila lifted herself out of bed and got to work getting ready for the day.

Grabbing the cup of tea, she downed it in one gulp before hopping into the shower to wash off the ick of sleep and lingering nightmares. It was always nice to start the day like this. Washing all her problems away. Even if the rest of her day would be filled with stress. As she let the water fall over her, she thought about the plans for the day. She was going to sneak out of the house and meet up with her brother at the island to finish the raft. While they worked, she planned on finishing the protection spell to keep them all from getting killed in the Lanes Between. It wasn't the best spell, but it would last till they got to another world. Her father had told her most worlds with open borders were knowledgeable about other worlds so wherever they ended up had to have better means of transportation. _And maybe some news on her family._

Suddenly there was a bang on the wall releasing her from her thoughts.

“Leila! Stop wasting water! How many times have I told you this?!” Out of the fog of her own head she noticed that the hot water had run out and winced. Yeah that would be an argument later.

A scowl covered her face as she turned to the offending noise. “Yeah, yeah. I’m getting out!”

Turning off the water Leila quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped up, already cold from the air. Just once she wished she could have a morning without getting yelled at. Well, not like she is going to have to deal with that for much longer. Three more days and she is finally free.

Getting dressed she threw on her lavender tank top, black cargo shorts, and light blue jacket. After lacing up her tennis shoes she went to the loose board under her bed and grabbed the metal band sitting at the bottom of the compartment. Lacing it around her palm she let the smallest drop of mana flow into the device and felt the metal expand to encompass her whole hand and wrist. A wide grin filled her face as she turned towards her bedroom door and made her way towards the kitchen.

As she made her way down the hall Leila noticed her brother walk out of his room, still blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Yawn! Morning sis! You sleep well?”

She rolled her eyes and continued walking. “As well as I always do Sora.”

He nods his head and links his hand behind it in his usual relaxed position. “That's not good. Maybe you should see a doctor about that sis. It can't be healthy for you.”

Once again, the scowl covers her face. “And maybe you should mind your own damn business for once.” She countered through gritted teeth and stomped away.

Sora reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. “Hey, I’m just trying to help, but if I went too far, I'm sorry.”

Leila sighs and lays her hand on his. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just-.” The words die on her lips as the dream plays in her mind's eye once again.

Her brother offers a kind smile. “I know. We’ll find them. I know we will. And then you can show them the islands!”

Liela offers a forced smile. “Yeah, I think they would like it here.” _Not in a million years._ She thinks as they continue down the hall to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, they came upon a slightly unfamiliar sight. Two plates rested at the table. Bacon, eggs, and potatoes filled them as well as a stack of pancakes and a bottle of syrup in the middle. To the side Leila noticed her mother, Hikari, was pulling up her rubber boots with a piece of toast still in her mouth.

"Oh, good you're both up! Did you guys sleep well?" She asks through the piece of toast.

Both teens shrugged, shuffled into their seats, and started eating. Between the shuffling of her mother’s clothes and her brother eating Leila could cut the tension with a knife. Finally, her mother spoke up.

“Now I understand you are excited to get to finally be out of school and head to the Island, but I need you to listen to me.” Sora nodded his head as a strip of bacon hung out as Leila just pushed her food around. Not like she was really a part of this conversation. Suddenly there was a tap on the table and her eyes shot up.

“Lie, I’m talking to you as well.” her mother said, setting down the butter knife in her hand.

Hikari let out a long, tired sigh. _What’s got her so tired. Not like she is doing anything important._ “Now, I know you tend to go against everything I tell you, but I **need** you to do this for me.”

“I don't go against **everything** you tell me,” Liela muttered under her breath. Her mother just sent her a small but meaningful glare.

“Be that as it may, I'm gonna need you two to act your age for once because I am going to be gone for a few days.”

Sora nearly choked on his drink in surprise. “Gone?! Where are you going?” Liela just handed over her own drink for him to unclog his throat.

“Because,” Hikari started once her son had calmed down. “This year’s fishing season looks to be starting early and I want to get a head start before the storm hits in a few days.”

Both teens let out audible groans at that. “This again mom?!” Sora implores. “This is getting ridiculous!”

“I got to agree with Sky Eyes here.” Liela said waving her syrup covered fork at her brother. “Even the weatherman said it’s not gonna be more than a light rain. Everyone else will still be headed to the Island and out to fish.”

“And not a single one of us is joining them.” Her mother countered. Planting her hand down on the table.” Need I remind you of what happened the last time a member of this family went out to sea in a storm?”

“Yeah I finally got away from this fucking awful place,” Liela muttered under her breath.

“What was that young lady?” Hikari asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Liela waved her hands in surrender. “Nothing, nothing. What the heck am I even gonna do while you are gone anyways? Twiddle my thumbs and throw pencils at the ceiling?”

Her mother allows the blatant attempt to divert the conversation. “Actually, you are going to be joining your brother at the Island for most of the day.”

Her fork clatters to her plate as Liela stares gob smacked at her mother. What the heck was she smoking? “You have got to be joking.” Was she finally starting to give her a bit of freedom?

Hikari just shook her head. “Oh, trust me, I wish I was. Frankly Liela, I trust you more out on that island where you could smash a kid’s head in then here alone.”

A scowl covers Liela’s face as her mother’s words catch up to her. “Oh, now I see how it is.”

Hikari looked on in confusion. “How what is? I thought you would be happy.”

Liela slammed her hands on the table and stood up. “Don’t pretend you aren’t just trying to push me away! You know damn well Sora and I are perfectly able to help you on that ship by now!” She had no idea why she was fighting about this. Isn’t this what she wanted; the chance to get to the island and get the spell ready? She just couldn’t stop herself. The words just kept spewing out.

“Well what do you expect of me Liela?!” Hikari demanded as she flung her hand up in the air. “Ever since you came back you have cause problem after problem! The broken doorway!”

“That was an accident!”

“The neighbor’s broken window!”

“Because YOU wouldn’t let me join the softball team!”

“Because you were still recovering from your ordeal!”

“What ordeal?! I told you I was fine! The doctors told you I was fine!”

“That still doesn’t explain the fire on Mr. Oshiro’s boat?!”

“How do you even know that was me?! That could have been anyone!”

“I know damn well it was you! No one else knew he was stealing my fishing spots!”

‘Well maybe whoever did that did you a favor!”

“Uh guys?” Sora asked meekly.

“A favor?! You damn nearly lost me my fishing license!”

“Well good thing it wasn’t me then!”

“Wasn’t you! Now that is utter bullshit!”

“It isn’t bullshit if it’s the truth!”

“Please stop.” He once again implored to deaf ears.

“What about when the crates of crabs got loose around town?!”

“Oh, come on! Even if that was me that was hilarious!”

“It was dangerous! People almost lost their toes! Dammit Liela! Why can’t you just act like every other child on this island?!”

“Please stop!” Sora yelled the moment Leila let out, “WELL MAYBE ITS BECAUSE I NEVERE WANTED TO COME BACK TO THIS STUPID WORLD IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

The moment seemed to drag on into eternity as Hikari just stared in dismay at her daughter. Liela herself was covering her mouth in shock as tears ran down her eyes. She had never wanted to say that. Light! Why had she said that?!

“I- I- I- I’m-.” She couldn’t get any words out. Nothing seemed to be working right. She caught her brother’s eye as he just looked on in sadness. Glancing at the horrified face of her mother she did the only thing she could do. She ran.

“Lie! Wait!” Sora hollered as he chased after his twin. Hikari did nothing as she watched her two children run out of the house. She nearly collapsed on the floor there, but the smell of the sea air wafted from the open door and she steeled herself for the coming voyage. She would take the time on the sea to think. Maybe Liela would take this time as well. Hikari hoped she would. They had a lot to talk about but chasing her down would solve nothing.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her gear and walked out the door. As she locked it only a single thought went through her head. _Light, where did I go wrong?_

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I never want to write about that kitchen ever again. Dear god! That kitchen was the whole reason it took me so long to write this thing.  
> Now here's hoping I can figure out how to have Liela get to the Play Island without having another meltdown.


End file.
